runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Beings
Divine Beings come in various forms, and not all classify as godsMod Jack, September 10, 2018. " "god" in a concrete context just means "a divine being of at least tier 5". https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/488861596588834837. It is important to note that the tiers of divinity are not necessarily levels of power. Two gods on the same tier can have vastly different powers and abilitiesMod Jack, September 20, 2018. "being on the same tier, or even a higher tier, doesn't automatically grant you the ability to just do anything so just because guthix could do it, that doesn't necessarily mean seren or zaros can do it, and that doesn't require an unusual explanation maybe they could figure it out if they wanted maybe it required the use of an elder artefact" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/495320179098648586, a god of a lower tier could theoretically defeat a god of a higher tier in battle, and even mortals could potentially win a confrontation against a god of any tier. The following is a collection of levels of Divinity, and known individuals or groups that fill those various levels. † - Denotes a Being that is deceased. Elder Gods Elder Gods are the creators of existence. They have a Divine Energy level starting at 100000000 (100 Million). Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "and jas is ~100000000" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566489310494740 Tier 1 *Jas *Wen *Bik *Ful *Mah† Transcendent Gods Transcendent Gods tend to be the "offspring" of the Elder Gods. They have a Divine Energy level starting at 1000000 (1 Million). Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "zaros is ~1000000" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566443718279170 Tier 2 *Guthix† *Seren *Zaros Gods Gods have achieved godhood in numerous different ways. They have a Divine Energy level starting at 10000 (10 thousand). Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "so the current 3, 4 and 5 are hanging around in the vicinity of 10,000" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566558885478420 Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "saradomin is ~10000" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566414177665055 Tier 3 *Saradomin *Jododu Otoku† Tier 4 *Armadyl *Zamorak *Bandos† *Skargaroth† *Tuska† Tier 5 *Brassica Prime *Elidinis *Marimbo *Tumeken *V† *HostiliusMod Jack. June 6, 2014. "On the matter of Chthonians, they're not divine, but divine is a nature, not a power. A being could be as powerful as a god without actually being a god, as long as its power derived from a source other than the elder gods. I place Hostilius around Tier 5." Runescape Forums. http://www.webcitation.org/6QCkxVBPc Demigods Demigods tend to be the offspring or creations of standard Gods. They have a Divine Energy level starting at 100 (One Hundred).Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "icthlarin is 100" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566394124959746 Tier 6 *MahjarratMod Jack. August 10, 2018. "didn't we say mahjarrat were tier 6? so essentially that answers the question". https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/488861324453871617 *Icthlarin *Amascut Anima Constructs Anima Constructs tend to be beings created by the Anima of a world. They have a Divine Energy level starting at 1 (one). Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "so a mahjarrat or telos is 1" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566375200129025 Tier 7 *Apmeken *Crondis *Het *Scabaras *Dark Lord *TelosRunefest 2018 Mod Jack. October 7, 2018. "so a mahjarrat or telos is 1" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/498566375200129025 *Solak *Vorago *Seiryu the Azure Serpent Runefest 2018 *Byakko the White Tiger *Suzaku the Vermillion Bird *Genbu the Black Tortoise Divine Beings of Unknown Power *Ebeb† *Gara-Dul† *Gielinor† *Loarnab† *Queen of Ashes *Xau-Tak *Kharazi *Raharni *Shaika References See:The Godless See:Mythical Gods New Tier System